infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: The Betrayal
This is a solo RP about my inFamous OC The Decimator A.K.A Yohan Rhodes. Do not edit without my permission and leave a comment if I made a mistake. Key: ()=A thought the characters make. Hello=An action taking place or a narrator saying something. Hello=A speech of a character Now let's begin this RP: Yohan is on an assassination mission for G.E.N.E. Yohan: (Where are you, you bastard) Sees the target walking into an alleyway. Aims with assault rifle sniper scope got ya. The man goes out of sight Yohan: (Shit!) Jumps down quietly then looks around The man carries on walking with Yohan catching up quietly Man: (What's that behind me?!? Okay run!) The starts running Yohan: You not escaping! He chases after the man and runs across the wall to get to him. He easily catches up because he's running at 30miles per hour Yohan jumps him and placed his arm around his neck then snaps it Yohan: Job done. Takes a picture then goes back to HQ Boss: Was the assassination succesful? Yohan: Yeah. Boss: Picture? Yohan: Gives picture of target There, what's my next mission? Boss: You have to kill ten... Yohan: Easy. Boss: Ninjas... Yohan: Easier. (What the fuck!) Yohan heads to the building where the ninjas are Yohan: Anyone here? Ninja: A witness? Kill him! Yohan: Shit, good luck! The first ninja runs at him with a katana but Yohan gets out his knifes and clashes with his sword. He knocks the ninja off his balance and teleports behind him then cuts his throat. The second ninja pulls out a gun and shoots him in the leg before round house kicking him to the ground. While on the ground, he does a spinning kick and knocks the ninja to the floor the breaks his arms then neck. The third, fourth and fifth come with staffs. Yohan teleports behind one ninja and breaks his spine and takes his staff and jams it through another ninja. The fifth ninja uses his staff to vault over a wall and call the five other ninjas equipped with AK47s Yohan: Shit, what is there, uh six of you. Ninjas with guns, easy. Teleports as they open fire Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!! uses super speed to dodge the bullets and strength to break their necks G.E.N.E Base Boss: Sees Yohan with multiple bullet holes walking past Was the assassination succesful? Yohan: Stops, looks at him then slams him to the wall with one arm then walks off leaving a picture where he slammed him Boss: looks at picture and sees dead ninjas N-nice work. Take the day off. Yohan: You said that this morning. Boss: Wait, I got something to tell you. Yohan: Where's the target? Boss: No, it's your brother... Yohan: What?!? What happened?!? Boss: He's...we...we gave him powers too. Yohan: Cool, I'll check em' out later. Boss: But something happened, a side effect of the experiments... Yohan:... Boss: He went crazy, he turned into a murderer... Yohan: WHAT!?!??! Where is he?!? Boss: In the testing chamber but be carefu- Yohan was gone in a flash Yohan walked into the chamber but there was rubble everywhere and everything was on the floor. There was three dead G.E.N.E scientists on the floor Yohan: Connor! Where are you? Connor appears weak Connor: Hahaha, you made a mistake coming here... Yohan: Brother? Connor: Brother? I'm not your brother... Yohan: Yeah you are, don't you remember me? What happened to you? Connor: I became awesome. Yohan: You got powers? Connor: Yeah, wanna see? Yohan: Yeah! Connor: Come here... Yohan walks up to Connor but Connor grabbed him and black mist was coming out Yohan's mouth and into Connor's. Yohan was making chocking noices as his life was being drained away Yohan: W-what...are...you...doing? Connor smiled but Yohan kicked him awsy but was severely weakened Connor: I wasn't finished! Yohan: B-brother, you were k-killing me! Connor: That was the plan His hand glows with black mist and he punches Yohan on his chest which sends him flying Yohan: Don't make me fight you, bro. Connor: C'mon, I wanna see ya' fight! Yohan: Charges at him but is kicked back. What did they do to you?!? Connor picked Yohan up but he turned invisible and hook punched him but was blocked. He done this several times but was still blocked all times Connor: I was an agent much longer than you super punches him through a wall Connor walks up to his lying body but is interrupted by G.E.N.E agents firing at him then runs through the wall, outside. Director Johnson (the boss) helps Yohan up Director Johnson: What happened? Yohan: A little late huh? Director Johnson: What did he do? Did you analyse his skills? Yohan: He tried to drain me, he has some super punch thing that knocks me meters away. Director Johnson: Drain you? Yohan: Yeah, I nearly died but I resisted. Director Johnson: Alright, everyone search the research these scientists were doing, tell me everything you find! Yohan: What did they do to him? Director Johnson: That's what we're trying to find out. Yohan: My brother doesn't even recognise me anymore! Director Johnson: That's not our problem, report tommorow. At home Yohan lives in a penthouse in New Spire Yohan: (Finaly, I get to relax) lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling Gunshots are heard and a woman shouting and some explosions happen Yohan: Gets up What the fuck? looks out the window and sees a woman with metal powers killing some D.U.P soldiers Who's that? Yohan teleports to the elevator and when it reaches the bottom he super dashes out a few meters near the fight Yohan: She kills the last soldier Nice skills. She looks at him Woman: Y-You saw me... Sorry... But I have to make sure you never saw this runs toward Yohan with a bladed arm to kill him Yohan: Woah Grabs the bladed arm with his arm calm down, I'm a G.E.N.E agent, You don't have to kill me, not that you could anyway. Woman: G.E.N.E? Gene? Uses other hand to strike 2 fingers in the left side of his chest, hitting his heart and making him gasp for air and moves back Woman: Gene... I heard of that place... Don't they torture people or something... Yohan: No! We experiment on people with their concent and turn them into agents or assassins to kill people who could cause serious harm like gangster leaders or murderers. The woman stares at Yohan for a few seconds and then loosens her guard Woman: O-Oh... Wait... You're an assassin? Yohan: For G.E.N.E, yeah, the best they have. Woman: Whoa... me too.... I must've say the name of my league though... My name is Jade walks over to Yohan and extends hand shyly ''(How come I'm talking so comfortably like this to him...) Yohan: ''shakes hand That's cool, (wow another assassin?) I'm Yohan Rhodes, nice name Jade. (who the fuck says that?!?) So that metal, you're a conduit? Jade: slightly blushes as Yohan says this but he doesn't notice with her bandana on ''T-Thanks... Nice to meet you Yohan ''takes off bandana to smile nicely ''And yes, I am a conduit... You? Yohan: (Woah, she's beautiful) No, not really. I'm a forced conduit. They gave me an artificial gene and gave me powers like that. I can't control a specific element. Jade: ''says under breath ''Awesome... So you're just super strong or something? Yohan: I'm not only super strong, I'm super fast, I can teleport, go through walls, turn invisible and have super senses. I will get more powers once the scientists at G.E.N.E find out how to replicate that power into my gene. Jade: (He's pretty cool...) Woah! That's really awesome! Well, uh... I'm gotta go back to my base and turn in this mission. So, uh, I'll see you later... ''under breath ''Hopefully.... (Hope he asks me for my number or something... I feel like I can talk to him deeply....) ''Jade starts to leave Yohan: Uh...(Shit, she's leaving, ask her for her number!!!!!!) Wait! He teleports next to her Ca-Can I uh have your number...(I hate myself, she's going to say no, she's going to say no, she's going to say no) Jade blushes and stares at Yohan in surprise for a full minute in silence Jade: (Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg. He asked for my number. Say something Jade... SAY SOMETHING) Jade: says super fast ''9176258334!!! ''then she wall jumps super quick and runs away Yohan: Ooookayyy. (at least I got her number, good thing I remembered that) He takes her number down on his phone then goes back home and goes to sleep The next day Yohan just woke up and is called to work for an emergency Yohan: Another day in paradise. Yohan heads to G.E.N.E HQ and goes to his bosses office Director: Rhodes, we need you for a mission that only you will be able to accomplish. Yohan: So all the other missions you didn't really need me? Director: It's your brother, he's killing innocents, we need you to stop him. Yohan: Wait, no, I can't, I won't. He's my brother! Director: I am aware that you are siblings but this is more important. You don't have to kill him, just bring him here and we could study his abilities and use them more safely. Yohan: Yes sir. Yohan heads to the last known location of Connor, in The Lifeless District There are lifeless dead bodies everywhere and the cars are upside down and on fire Yohan: Holy shit. What happened to him? Connor: Hello brother. Yohan: Con, what happened to you? You're evil...you taught me to be good when I was little, you brought me into G.E.N.E, why are you killing people? Connor: Because it's fun... Yohan: And if that was you Points at dead body Connor: Then I would be alive because I am much more powerful than before. They gave you the best powers, they gave me, an old time agent, just some drugs. Yohan: They gave you this incredible power, don't use it for the killing of innocents. Connor: Nah...You're spoiling my fun. Connor runs at Yohan with a charged up fist Yohan: Shit! Teleports away Connor: Where are you, bitch! Yohan: teleports back Please, I don't want to hurt you. Connor: That's because you're a pussy, you're afraid of everyone. Yohan: Ahhhh! Runs at him and jumps over him then puts his arm around the back of his neck and flips him over and slams him into the concrete, cracking it Connor: Weak! Grabs his face but Yohan teleports with Connor with him. Connor punches Yohan again with a super charged punch which leaves a hole in his stomach Yohan: B-brother, w-why? Connor: I bet you wish you could do that! Yohan: Regenerates Once they study you I will. Leg sweeps him then choke slams him then stomps his head Connor: I'm tired of this. He levitates up in air then gets covered in black fog and the dead bodies come back to life under his control Those retarded scientists gave me this much power, yet they expect me to just sit there and let them study me. Yohan: Holy shit. Yohan teleports into a building then calls Jade but she doesn't answer. He tracks her phone and concentrates his energy to teleport to her location where she is on an assassination mission Yohan: Jade, I need your help! Jade notices Yohan on her side and almost attacks him Jade: Y-Yohan?! What are you doing here?!? Yohan: I need your help! My brother, he's turned evil, he got powers, he's trying to kill me! He can raise the freaking dead! Jade: Oh my god... This mission... Ugh, okay. L-Let's go... has urgent voice '' ''Yohan grabs her hand then blushes, he concentrates his energy then teleports back to the Lifeless District Yohan: There he is, he's got zombies with him. You think they're still alive? Jade: blushes as he's still holding her hand ''I don't know, they're zombies aren't they? ''giggles a little Yohan: Yeah but they might be alive, just mind controlled into following him. My brother is powerful, his punches hurt a lot. Realises he is still holding her hand then blushes and let's go Jade: Shit... Well, where is he now? Yohan: Probably at th-''Gets interrupted by Connor punching him and smashing through a building'' Connor: Ah, you got a girlfriend now? attempts to super punch Jade Jade picks up metal from the ground to cover her arms as she blocks with them and is also sent flying though a building Jade: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Yohan: Helps Jade up You okay? Jade: Let's kill- I mean defeat this bastard... We need to do a combo together... How would we do this? Yohan: I could distract him while you use metal to subdue him. Jade: Do you really think that's going to work?!?! HE CAN CONTROL THE DEAD!! (why am I talking like this... must be since I'm with him...) Yohan: Have you got any ideas! (shit, hopes she still likes me) Jade: Ugh, I guess we'll have to go with your plans... Where is he.... Yohan: There, by the bank. Yohan teleports to the bank near Connor Yohan: Hey Con! Draining is a shit power! You can't teleport like me! Connor gets pissed and runs at Yohan but he teleports around him to tire him out and annoy him so he calls his zombies to help him Connor: You're so irritating!!! Arg!!! causes a super ionic drain and weakens Jade and Yohan Jade: S-Shit... Yohan... gets up and uses metal on the building and throw at Connor Connor gets knocked away out of sight Yohan: Ah shit...Jade are you alrigh-shit! Behind you!!! A zombie creeps behind Jade Jade turns around and kicks the zombie on the ground and subdues it with metal, sticking small metal pieces into it's hands and feet Jade: Shit... Your brother.... Yohan: I'll go check...Yohan gets super kicked back to Jade the teleorts up and punches his hands into the concrete and lifts up a huge chunch, the size of a car throws it at Connor which knocks him out Yohan: Got him. Quick subdue him! With steel! Jade runs towards Connor and her arms turn into steel as she shoots them at his body covering it Jade: Let me try something in case he escapes... She cuts him and makes nano-sized pieces of steel and iron into his body, merging with the existing iron making his body easier to control Jade: There... I should have control over him now.... Yohan: Cool. Picks him up over his shoulder I'll take him back to G.E.N.E. You coming? Jade: blushes as he says this ''(Should I go? Ugh. No.... I need to finish my mission! No! Agh!) U-Uh... I need to finish... m-my mission... Sorry... Yohan: Come on, I'll help you finish it. Jade: Really? Thank you... L-Let's go... G.E.N.E Base ''Yohan and Jade head to the Directors office Director Johnson: You got him? Yohan: Yeah Director Johnson: Good, who's that? Yohan: Jade, an assassin. A really skilled assassin. Director Johnson: So Jade, you want to become a G.E.N.E. assassin? Jade: U-Uh, no... I'm already a dedicated assassin for other league. Sorry... Director Johnson: Well that's too bad. Yohan: Come, let's go finish your mission. Jade: Okay, teleport me there Yohan: Yeah, I love to do this. He grabs her hand then teleports They get there and finish the mission quickly Jade: Thank you smiles ''I gotta go though, bye!! ''blushes and leaves Yohan: Bye. (wow. She's beautiful and amazing. Arg, gotta get back to the base) Teleports back to base where he sees Director Hurst sitting where Director Johnson used to be Yohan: Uhh Hurst? Why are you here? Hurst: I'm afraid Director Johnson is no longer in charge here. Yohan: What? Why? Hurst: Johnson's plans weren't very...progressive. The targets you killed weren't "high" enough to be affective in my goal. Yohan: What are you talking about? Hurst: Those targets you killed, every single assassination mission you completed, they were people with power, people who had control. Yohan: Yeah like gang leaders right? Hurst: Yes and more. People with connections, people who acquaintance with the government. Yohan: No...you mean I was killing the government! Hurst: Correct. Now your next mission is to kill, your choice, either Thomas Green Jr. or Victor Dare, I recommend the first one. Yohan: But... Hurst: Yohan, we are at war if you didn't know. Yohan: I know. Hurst: The only way to win a war is to eliminate the enemy leaders. Yohan: I know but why did you sending me to kill people with power before the war! Hurst: So G.E.N.E can offer this world safety! Yohan: Offer?!? Hurst: G.E.N.E's purpose is to ensure safety, and the only way to do that is- Yohan: Kill the competition!?! Hurst: Yes! Now you will go out there and complete your orders!!! Yohan: Fuck you!!! Hurst: Get him! Two soldiers grab Yohan but he pushes them away. 4 soldiers grab him but he teleports away to the hallway with a soldier with him surrounded by G.E.N.E soldiers Yohan: Oh shit. Agent: Get him! Yohan teleports to the armory and gets his weapons then teleports back Agent: Kill him! Yohan pulls out his pistols and shoots an agent then teleports then shoots again. He does this till he reaches the exit Yohan starts running down the streets but is chased by G.E.N.E agents in cars Yohan: Fuck... Yohan turns left down an alleyway but the cars follow. The closest car's driver and passenger jump out of the windscreen and start running at similar speeds to Yohan. They're running towards a wall so Yohan turns intangible and passes through but the other agents smash through the wall and die. This is the end of this RP. Sequel: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Hired_Gun